This Night
by explos-ment
Summary: A random drabble/night that occured between my favorite pairing. Oneshot.


a/n: So this is just something that I decided to write off of the top of my head. There really isn't a beginning or an ending, sort of like a page of a book that you randomly opened. You can decide how it started and ended, I like people to use their imaginations. Enjoy!

---

I believe the correct term for my current state was "drunk," maybe more appropriately, "shit faced drunk." Maybe the Gin and Tonics were a little stronger that I initially thought. Maybe the glasses they were served in were a little too big. Maybe I had had one too many of them. Because how else could I explain my situation? I was straddling his hips and sucking lazily on his neck. His hands were slowly running up and down my exposed thighs, because the shortness that was my dress had ridden up. Mind you, I had not bitten him, so I was more or less just giving him a hickey. If that was at all possible… could vampires get hickeys? I'd never seen a vampire with a hickey… His head was lolling back onto the chair, and angled to the side to give me more access to his cool flesh. He was humming deep in his throat, which seemed to show that he was enjoying what I was doing to him.

I scraped his skin with my teeth a little as I pulled back, he gasped, and I looked at where my mouth was. That spot was a little pinker, but no mark. I guess I wasn't sucking hard enough. I looked up to his face, and he was looking back at me with heavy-lidded eyes. Irises a piercing blue, fangs half extended. He lifted his head from the back of the chair and captured my mouth with his own. If I had any rational part of my brain left, it had just flown out the window. His mouth was just that mind-blowing. My fingers threaded into the hair at the back of his head and his hands moved up to my back, pressing me into his hard chest. Our tongues were battling for dominance, but I was far too intoxicated to even attempt to win. He was definitely skilled in the art of kissing, it was a struggle to keep up, and even harder to pull away for air.

I took in a deep shuddering breath, as his lips delved to my neck and collarbone, giving gentle nips here and there. His hands moved down to cup my bottom, and pushed my pelvis even more on him. I sharply breathed in as I felt his erection through his pants. And it briefly crossed my mind that this might be another one of those many erotic dreams that I had been having. Maybe this was all just one scrumptious hallucination. But as I rocked my lower half against him, the delicious friction that it created had to have been real. I rocked again, and he groaned, softly biting the exposed flesh above my right breast, drawing droplets of blood. He licked them away and pulled back slightly, looking into my eyes with a burning lust. To say that I wanted him so badly it hurt would be an understatement.

My entire being ached with want for him. With need. An ache that dreams just could not live up to. I held his gaze as I snaked a hand between us and sought out the zipper on his expensive dress pants. Something flashed in his eyes, almost primal, as he placed a hand over mine to stop me. I looked at him questioningly until I felt him slowly unzipping the back of my dress. He slowly pushed it off of my shoulders and leaned in, trailing his tongue over both of my collar bones. The dress still covered my breasts, and he idly dipped into my cleavage before pulling back to look at me. My whole body was thrumming with desire. He took my arms and placed them around his neck, nuzzling my cheek.

Effortlessly he stood from the chair, me still wrapped around his lap, and in my drunken haze it momentarily made the room spin. He walked over to the bookcase on the other side of the room. After shoving a few books aside, punching numbers into a keypad, placing his palm on a reader and saying "bevilja åtkomst," it slid to the side revealing a set of stairs. He seemed to be taking them down two at a time, and soon we arrived in a room with a four-poster bed. It was covered in a red down comforter, and he laid me upon it. He had already removed his shoes and socks, and undid the straps of my heels, softly pulling them off. He gently grabbed the top of my dress and peeled it agonizingly slow from my body, revealing my black lace panties and matching bra. His eyes scanned over me, and I half expected him to nod in approval. Instead he stood between my legs and braced his upper half over me. His fangs were fully extended, and his eyes were questioning. Making sure that this is what I really wanted, that I knew what I was doing.

"Lover," I whispered, somewhat slurring, and his eyes considerably widened. He took in the sincerity of my voice and the willingness of my body, yet he still seemed hesitant. But then his expression softened and he tenderly pressed his lips to mine. I enthusiastically put my arms around his broad shoulders to deepen the kiss further. Without separating from me, he dragged our bodies further up the bed, to the pillows. He was now braced on his elbows above me, careful to not lay too much weight upon me. I let my hands slide down his back, then around to his chest to start undoing the buttons of his shirt. He was expertly kneading a breast through the fabric of my bra, my nipple hardening at the sensation. I had finished with the buttons of his shirt and slid my hands beneath the fabric, removing it from his shoulders. He stopped ravishing me just long enough to remove it and toss it to the floor. He then turned his lips to my neck and his left hand to my breast, the other hand quickly went around me to unfasten my bra. Once he had it unclasped, I raised my arms so that he was able to remove it. It was discarded to the floor, joining his shirt and my dress for company. Almost as soon as it was gone, he latched onto a nipple, pulling at it a little with his fangs. I whimpered a little, my breath catching in my throat. My other breast received amazing attention from his fingers.

I had my hands between us, determined to unfasten his belt and unbutton his pants. Once I was successful, I pushed them down his slender hips, and they slid off of their own accord. He kicked them from his ankles with ease. I stroked him through his silk boxers, and he let out a soft groan, pressing his forehead into my shoulder. I stroked him again, and he let more of his weight fall onto me as he pressed into my hand. I flitted my fingers to his back and up to the waistband of his boxers. I began to push them down, purposely running my hands over his perfect bottom. Then I stopped briefly to stroke my thumbs over his protruding hip bones. His skin was cold, but as smooth, if not smoother, than my own. Another article of clothing tossed to the floor, and he was bare before me.

He sat up onto his knees, away from me, and I could have cried from the loss of bodily contact. His eyes could have burned holes as they stared into me but I stared back, mesmerized. He was so beautiful. He grasped both of my legs and pulled my lower half to him. One leg was on either side of him, my backside resting on his folded knees, and I could feel the length of his hardness pressed against me. He rocked his hips and I could barely contain the moan that escaped my throat. He rocked again, and I threw my arms above my head, desperate for leverage to continue the luscious contact. He leaned forward, putting more pressure against me, and rocked again. I bit the inside of my arm, hard enough to draw blood, almost.

His hands skimmed up the sides of my body until they were with mine, lacing our fingers together. He pulled me up onto his lap and I shook with sheer need, I was right against him, the contact, oh God. His arms came to rest around me, hands at my lower back. My arms went up around his back, hands grasping his strong shoulders. I kissed him with all of the passion and hunger that I could muster, as I slowly ground against him. He eagerly responded, and I could feel that my panties were soaked through with arousal. This was maddening; the only thing separating us was a very, _very_ thin piece of fabric. I pulled my legs back so that I was straddling him and lifted myself a bit from his lap. I held onto him with one arm as I used my other hand to start pushing my panties to the side, exposing my sex. I moved to position myself over him, but he grasped my hips, causing me to look up at him. He smoothly pulled my hand away and leaned up, gradually lowering me back onto the bed. Once situated, I moved to start removing my underwear, but his hands once again stopped me. I could have groaned with frustration. A brief smile ghosted over his lips as he hooked his fingers into my panties, pulling them efficiently down my legs. He could not have been above me soon enough.

"My lover," he said throatily, positioning himself at my entrance. In one fluid motion, he was sheathed inside me, and I cried out in utter pleasure. He began a steady rhythm and I could feel my hips rising up to meet him. His thrusts were so smooth and powerful, I was almost sobbing into his shoulder. He had part of my left breast in his mouth, fangs lightly scraping it, as his hands toyed with my right. I could barely believe the sounds escaping my throat; choked off whimpers and moans. The bliss was almost too grand, I was close to hyperventilation. He could tell that I was close because his pace had become faster, harder. Just as I was about to scream in ecstasy, his fangs sunk into the flesh of my breast, my eyes almost rolling into the back of my head. The pleasure and satisfaction was too intense, too severe, my body was shuddering in rapture. I swore I screamed bloody murder.

He had also finished, and collapsed upon me for just a moment. Once he regained his composure, he rolled to the side, carefully disentangling himself from me. He propped himself up on an elbow and observed as I caught my breath, coming down from my high. I rolled my head to the side to look at him, his eyes as blue as ever.

"If I had known that alcohol would make you this willing and… responsive, I would have gotten you intoxicated a lot sooner." He smirked, reaching a hand over to draw lazy circles on my stomach with his fingers. I rolled my eyes at him and turned to press myself to him. He obligingly wrapped an arm around me and kissed the top of my head, I nuzzled his neck, breathing out a sigh of contentment.

"Satisfied, are we?" he lightly chuckled, and I pinched his chest, hard. He jerked a little in response.

"Don't get conceited Viking," I mumbled as I softly kissed his chest where I had pinched it.

"Don't deny your feelings, my little telepath." I twitched.

"My lover," he whispered. That was a better option, and I think I could get used to it.


End file.
